A mon bel Ange
by junon2
Summary: Lacus arrive dans une nouvelle école et rencontre de nouveaux amis, mais c’est le garçon manqué qui la repousse qui attire la belle chanteuse… sans raison apparente, Lacus cherche la compagnie de Cagalli … YURI femmefemmeécrit sous forme de lettres!
1. prologue: lettre de Cagalli à Lacus

**A mon bel Ange …**

Auteur : junon2

Paring : Lacus Clyne et Cagalli Yulla Attha

Genre : romance/épistolaire (des lettres)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam seed (Fukumada;)) et à la firme Sunrise , sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

Résumé : échange de lettres entre Lacus et Cagalli : Lacus arrive dans une nouvelle école et rencontre de nouveaux amis, mais c'est le garçon manqué qui la repousse qui attire la belle chanteuse… sans raison apparente, Lacus cherche la compagnie de Cagalli … commence alors un échange de billets et de lettres dans les casiers.

Avertissement : **YURI ! **Cela signifie relation amoureuse consentie entre deux femmes, appelez ça des lesbiennes ou des homosexuelles! Dans cette histoire, il y a un **LEMON** ! C'est-à-dire, une scène de sexe décrite entre une femme et une femme. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge ou que vous n'aimez pas les lemon (ou l'homosexualité), changez de fic ! Mais bon, pour ceux qui voudraient quand même lire, je préviendrais quand le lemon commencera et finira comme ça vous n'aurez qu'à sauter la partie X (Mdr) ;)je n'admettrais aucun commentaire homophobe !

Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se déroule en dernière année du secondaire, les personnages ont tous 17 ou 18 ans. Les couples : Kira/Flay (pour une partie) ; Lacus/Cagalli ; Asuran/Yzak…

Lettre de Cagalli (donc POV Cagalli)

Dédicacée à Cy-chan

Voilà, bonne lecture.

_**Prologue : lettre de Cagalli à Lacus**_

«Mon cher Amour,

Je te regarde dormir paisiblement à mes côtés, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Tu es si belle … Oui, tu es belle comme ça avec les cheveux en batailles, tombant de manière désordonnée sur l'oreiller, avec tes belles joues blanches devenues rouges, avec ton magnifique sourire sur les lèvres, ton beau corps nacré collé au mien. Je ferme les yeux et enfouis mon nez dans tes cheveux odorant … Je t'aime tellement, comme je n'ai jamais aimé … tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau. Je n'ai qu'un regret mon Ange, celui d'avoir mis tant de temps à comprendre mes sentiments pour toi et a les acceptés. Je ne les ai réalisés qu'après que j'avais failli te perdre.

Pourtant aujourd'hui tu m'as donné la plus belle preuve d'amour qui existe, en nous unissant intimement. Tu sais j'avais un peu peur de la première fois où nous ferions l'amour. Oh pour plusieurs raisons qui maintenant me semblent futiles, mais que je te dois. Premièrement, pour moi c'était la première fois et je trouvais ça stressant, je suppose comme tout le monde. Ensuite, j'ignorais comment, en étant deux femmes, on pouvait faire. J'imagine ton rire cristallin quand je te l'apprendrai, et je sais que ton tendre regard se posera sur moi légèrement amusé. Et en plus, je peux déjà sentir tes douces lèvres se poser sur les miennes, comme tu le fais si souvent. Enfin, j'avais peur qu'après ça tu me quittes. Je sais que c'est stupide de penser ça de ta part, mais c'était plus fort que moi car je ne survivrais pas si je te perdais.

Tu m'as ouvert les portes du Paradis cette nuit… Oui, c'est bien à cela que j'ai pensé pendent que tes mains et ta bouche parcouraient mon corps. J'ai aimé le goût de tes lèvres, tes légères taquineries… j'ai adoré te caresser, redessiner tes formes et t'embrasser. J'ai aimé l'idée d'être entièrement à toi et soumise à tes envies. Et je t'avoue que c'est bien la première fois que j'aime autant être dominée. Tu me connais assez pour savoir combien je déteste me sentir à la merci de quelqu'un mais là c'était tellement différent, tellement beau et empli de notre amour que j'ai regretté quand ce fut fini. Je désire de nouveau être à toi et que tu sois mienne. Tu sais que je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il a eu de meilleur : le moment où tu m'as câlinée ou le moment où j'ai découvert ton corps jusqu'à te faire perdre conscience de tout, comme toi tu m'avais menée jusque l'extase et l'oubli… Je sens mes joues rougir rien que d'écrire cela, il faut dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre d'aveu. Je me demande mon Amour, rougiras-tu en lisant ses mots ?

Comment aurais-je pu savoir quand nos regards se sont croiser en ce premier jour de classe que nous en serions arrivées jusqu'à passer une nuit ensemble ? Je regrette sincèrement mon Cœur de t'avoir d'abord repoussée et ignorée comme je l'ai fait. Je suis si heureuse que tu n'es jamais abandonnée, que tu te sois montrée si têtue et je ne regrette pas le jour où j'ai enfin accepté notre relation amoureuse. J'avoue qu'aujourd'hui je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi. Comment pourrais-je y survivre ? Et toi pourrais-tu vivre sans moi ? J'ai la faiblesse de croire d'après tes lettres que non, que je te suis aussi indispensable que tu me l'es. Je veux croire que notre amour est immortel…

Je baille de nouveau et il me faut me rendre à l'évidence je suis fatiguée. Je vais donc arrêter d'écrire et te rejoindre dans le lit, te serrer contre moi et m'endormir, je rêverais sûrement de nous deux. Car jamais tu ne quittes mes pensées, même quand tu es contre moi. Je sais que tu vas sourire quand je me coucherais à tes côtés et que tu viendras te blottir conte moi et m'enlaceras, comme tu le fais si souvent. Tu m'as expliquée que c'était ta manière de dire aux autres que j'étais tienne… J'en apprécie l'idée et je te rends volontiers tes étreintes. Je ne suis complète qu'avec toi contre moi …

J'ai pris du papier pour te dire un simple mot et je me rends compte que je ne l'ai toujours pas écrit ! Je désirais te dire merci pour tout mon Ange. Merci pour ton amour, merci pour ta patiente, merci pour ton aide et ton soutien, merci pour tous les moments merveilleux que tu m'as offerts … Merci d'être là, maintenant avec moi …. Merci tout simplement.

Je t'aime mon Bel Ange, et je t'aimerais toujours.

Plein de tendres baisers…

Cagalli »

(29 août 2007)

Et voilà la première lettre qui est plutôt la lettre de fin LoL donc on va dire que c'est le prologue de l'histoire et que tout le reste sera un flash-back Évidemment il n'y aura pas que les lettres de Lacus et Cagalli, mais aussi des mots échangés avec d'autres personnages Sinon il risque de manquer quelques explications à l'histoire.

Soyez cléments avec moi, ceci est mon premier yuri

Voilà, les chapitres seront relativement courts comparés à mes autres histoires …

J'attends vos commentaires et avis

Merci d'avoir lu

Junon


	2. Lettre 1: : de Lacus à Sakura

_Petite remarque pour comprendre__ : Sakura est la meilleure amie de Lacus, elles étaient dans la même école jusqu'à ce que les parents de Lacus déménagent. Sakura est de tendance bisexuelle._

_**Lettre 1 : de Lacus à Sakura**_

« Salut ma chère Saku'

Alors comment s'est passé ton premier jour de classe sans moi ? J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée loin de moi … Et que tu vas bien. Comme promis je t'écris dès que j'ai un peu de temps. Nous sommes ici depuis une semaine, et je viens seulement d'avoir un peu de temps libre. Il faut dire qu'il a fallu tout installer et puis m'inscrire à l'école. Maman ne m'a pas trop lâchée tant que ma chambre n'était pas impeccable… J'ai de la chance elle est plus grande que l'ancienne. J'ai eu mon premier jour de classe aujourd'hui et c'était plutôt banal, sauf un événement. Tiens je vais te raconter.

Tu imagines une classe d'une vingtaine d'élèves plus ou moins normaux et de tous les styles, car ici on ne porte pas d'uniforme ! Ce qui est plutôt cool et ce qui m'a permis de m'habiller comme je le désirais. Je suis donc entrée dans la classe suivant le directeur qui m'a présentée. Ensuite les cours ont commencé et je n'ai eu qu'à subir quelques regards admiratifs et curieux. Ce ne fût qu'à la fin de la troisième pendant la pause que je fus assaillie de toute la classe ou presque ! Tu aurais dû les voir, des abeilles attirées par du miel n'auraient pas plus bourdonné. Je ne savais pas où donner de la tête tellement les questions fusaient : les filles m'invitaient déjà à dîner avec elle après les cours et les garçons me draguaient. Ceci dit il y en a un qui t'aurais plu, un beau mec aux yeux améthyste avec un tendre sourire.

Enfin bref, je commençais à être lassée de les écouter et j'ai balayé la classe du regard. Mes yeux se sont arrêtés sur une fille assisse au fond près de la fenêtre entrain de lire un roman. Elle était habillée d'un jeans et d'un T-shirt vert légèrement moulant. La chose qui m'a intriguée, c'est qu'elle est la seule à ne pas s'être précipitée sur moi ! C'était comme si je ne l'intéressais pas du tout alors que mon « charme », comme tu dis, avait fonctionné sur toute la classe… Je l'ai observée, intriguée par son indifférence totale. Je devais la regarder avec insistance car elle a relevé la tête et nos regards se sont croisés… Mon cœur a manqué un battement et ma respiration s'est bloquée, j'ai senti mes joues rougir. Ne me prends pas pour une folle, tu aurais dû voir ce regard et toi aussi tu aurais craquée !

Ce sont les plus beaux yeux que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Elle a de magnifique disques dorés ou ambres qui brillent avec le reflet du soleil. Un regard envoûtant qui m'a captivé dès que je l'ai rencontré. J'ai eu l'impression tout à coup qu'un lien fort et invisible nous unissait. J'ai souri mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. Elle a juste osé un sourcil avant de se replonger dans son livre. Bizarrement je me suis sentie vide quand nos regards se sont séparés. Je l'ai encore observée espérant qu'elle relève de nouveau la tête et que je puisse à nouveau me perdre dans son regard pur et profond. Mais elle n'a plus prêté attention à moi et les cours ont recommencé.

Il nous restait deux périodes de cours, vu que nous étions mercredi et donc c'était une demi-journée. J'ai passé deux heures à me demander qui elle était et a lancé de fréquent coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour l'observer. A la regarder j'ai remarqué combien elle était belle, pas jolie ou mignonne mais belle… Crois-moi si on la regarde, on remarque sa beauté naturelle et envoûtante. Je te la décris pour que tu t'en fasses une idée correcte : elle a des yeux ambre, des cheveux blonds lâchés souplement sur ses épaules ; elle a une peau très légèrement bronzer par le soleil d'été, des traits fins et réguliers ; une poitrine ni trop petite ni trop grosse et des jambes assez longues et galbées. Toi aussi tu la trouverais comparable à la déesse de la beauté !

Je mourrais d'envie de connaître son nom et de lui parler mais je ne pouvais pas me lever en plein milieu du cours et aller vers elle pour lui demander son prénom ! Je me suis mordillée la lèvre inférieure une bonne vingtaine de fois. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose maintenant j'aime le cours de mathématique ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que le professeur l'a appelée au tableau pour résoudre un exercice ! Ma beauté s'appelle Cagalli, quel magnifique prénom ! Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu l'aborder à la fin des cours, puisque j'ai été de nouveau envahie par les pipelettes et les dragueurs et qu'elle a quitté la classe sans un regard pour moi et les autres et je n'ai pas pu la rattraper.

Et voilà ma première journée d'école ! J'aimerais pouvoir parler et faire connaissance avec ma chère et froide Cagalli, mais elle semble si lointaine… Je crois que je vais lui écrire un petit mot pour essayer de faire connaissance. C'est Maman qui m'a conseillée ce petit stratagème vu qu'elle ne s'est pas présentée. Je glisserais donc un petit mot dans ses livres, je trouverais bien un moyen par exemple en les faisant tomber et en les lui ramassant !

Donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles et raconte-moi ta première semaine de cours ! Tu me manques trop ma très chère amie … sans toi je m'ennuie, réponds moi vite s'il-te-plait …

Bisous

Ta très chère Lacus »

(13 septembre 2006)


	3. lettre 2: de Lacus à Cagalli

_**Lettre2 : de Lacus à Cagalli**_

« Bonjour chère collègue de classe,

Comment vas-tu ? As-tu passé une bonne rentrée ?

Excuse-moi de prendre la liberté de glisser cette petite lettre dans ton casier, mais je n'ai pas trouvé en une semaine de meilleur moyen pour faire connaissance avec toi. En fait, l'idée est de ma mère, j'avoue… bref, comme tu sembles m'éviter et ne pas désirer que je t'approche, je t'écris dans l'espoir que tu accepteras enfin de faire connaissance.

J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'appelais Cagalli ? C'est au cours de math quand le professeur t'a interrogée que je l'ai appris… ton prénom est magnifique, le nom d'une fleur je crois… J'avoue avoir craqué dessus ! Bien sûr il n'y a pas que ton prénom qui est beau et attirant ! Tu as les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vus… Ils me hantent depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard le premier jour où je suis arrivée dans cette école ! Je n'avais jamais vu un regard si expressif et chaud de ma vie. Oh, je m'extasie sur tes yeux, mais j'imagine que l'on te fait souvent ce genre de remarque. Mais le fait est là, ils sont uniques et magnifiques… des yeux de déesse …

Oh comme je suis ! Je te dis désirer que l'on fasse connaissance et je m'extasie sur tes yeux et ton prénom sans me présenter ! Pardonne-moi, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te complimenter… et je crois que tu mérites encore plus de compliments et des meilleurs que les faibles que je viens de te faire …

Je m'appelle Lacus Clyne et j'ai 17 ans. Je viens d'une plus grande ville que celle-ci, en fait j'ai vécu à l'étranger jusque cette année. Maman a décidé de revenir dans son pays natal, donc voilà pourquoi je suis arrivée ici ! En fait nous avons déménagé au début du mois de septembre. Dans mon pays d'origine j'ai une meilleure amie du nom de Sakura, une gothique finie amis super sympa à qui j'écris des lettres. Je lui ai parlé de tes yeux … pardonne-moi ce fut plus fort que moi tant ton regard m'avait envoutée. Je suis sûre que tu lui plairais … peut-être te plairait-elle aussi ! Comme passe temps je pratique le chant depuis l'âge de 5 ans. Mes amis disent que j'ai une voix d'ange. Sinon, j'aime beaucoup la danse. Comme passe-temps j'ai aussi le shopping, le net et passer du temps entre fille. Malheureusement je suis fille unique mais comme j'ai beaucoup d'amis je ne m'ennuie pas.

Et toi ? As-tu des frères et sœurs ? Pratiques-tu du sport ? Joues-tu d'un instrument ou chantes-tu ? Qu'aimes-tu faire ? Quelles sont tes origines ? Quels sont tes passe-temps ? Qu'aimes-tu ?

Je meurs d'envie que l'on devienne amie toute les deux. Je suis sûre que nous avons plein de points en communs toutes les deux et que l'on s'entendrait à merveille. Oh j'espère sincèrement que tu vas répondre à ma lettre ! Peut-être accepterais-tu de passer l'après-midi de mercredi avec moi… nous pourrions ainsi enfin faire connaissance et peut-être aller faire du shopping ou au parc. Oh mercredi c'est dans deux jours… le temps va me paraitre long en attendant ta réponse… J'espère que tu accepteras !

Ah réponds-moi vite j'ai hâte que l'on devienne amie ma chère et jolie Cagalli …

Bien à toi et mille baisers

Lacus Clyne

(Le 18 septembre 2006)


	4. lettre 3: email de cagalli à asuran

Merci à Tidoo pour la correction

_**Lettre 3: e- mail de Cagalli à Asuran**_

«Re bonjour Chaton

Non mais tu sais quoi? Elle a osé l'espèce de poupée Barbie! Je te jure, elle s'est imposée pour travailler en Français avec moi! Elle se prend donc pour le centre du monde celle-là? Quel toupet! Et encore, la Miss n'a pas jugé bon de me demander mon avis! Non, Madame annonce cela au professeur sans même m'avoir demandé si cela ne me dérangeait ou pas… sale peste!

Oh, comme j'aurais aimé te voir pour te le raconter en sortant des cours… Je regrette vraiment que nous ne soyons plus dans la même classe. Je m'ennuyais nettement moins avec toi et Chiri! Comme on s'amusait à 3… mais cela représente le passé… Et à votre place dans ma classe, j'ai mon stupide jumeaux qui bave devant les filles, les bimbo sale peste de Flay et Co. Et Miss perfection «Je suis le centre de tout»! Pauvre de moi ….

Aller je vais te raconter ce qu'elle m'a fait la Miss perfection cet après-midi au cours de Français, cela me calmera sûrement un peu.

Comme tu sais, le prof' a décidé de nous faire réaliser un travail sur la littérature française du 19ème siècle. Non content de nous mettre au boulot forcé sur un sujet des moins intéressants pour la majorité de la classe qui avait déclenché soupires et protestations (il y en a qu'un mini travail tue …), il a rajouté une condition. Tu connais mon amour pour les langues romanes ou autres et donc je jubilais à l'idée de faire des recherches et de passer du temps en bibliothèque (loin de mon crétin fini de frère). Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte que le travail était à faire par deux! Stupéfaction, petits commentaires dans la classe, regard en biais vers un partenaire probable pour certains… et anéantissement pour moi! N'étant pas amie avec les autres et ne pouvant pas compter sur l'autre imbécile, je me demandais comment résoudre le problème du groupe… malheureusement nous sommes un nombre pair, donc je ne pouvais même pas imaginer de proposer de travailler seule…

Ceci représente notre première heure de cours avec le prof', nous devions lui donner les groupe en dernière heure… oui, nous avons 2 heures de français réparties sur la journée.

Tu peux imaginer que la pause du dîner fut consacrée à la recherche et à la négociation pendant que je te rejoignais ainsi que Chiri pour une heure de plénitude loin de cette bande de crevettes pas fraiches (j'adore les imaginer ainsi pas toi?). A mon retour en classe, je pus constater que mon débile de jumeaux essayait de convaincre Miss perfection de travailler avec lui; les autres négociaient toujours…

Enfin la dernière heure de cours arriva, et je n'avais toujours pas de partenaire. Mais je m'étais résolue à prendre celui ou celle qui resterait. Quand le professeur a demandé de citer les groupes, ce fut Miss perfection qui leva bien sagement la main en premier. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle travaille avec Meer, Flay ou encore mon crétin de double. Moi, j'avais résolu, bien tranquille dans le fond de la classe près de la fenêtre, à attendre la fin pour voir avec qui j'allais atterrir tout en observant les petits faire foot dans la cour. Malheureusement mon attention fut rapidement ramenée vers la classe quand de sa voix claire et douce, la Miss perfection sortit mon nom… A ce moment là je devais afficher la même stupide tête surprise que tous les autres. Je captais en biais un regard mi-surpris mi-courroucé de l'autre crétin… A vrai dire beaucoup me regardait avec étonnement. Moi je fixais toujours Miss Perfection, qui eut la grâce de se retourner et de m'offrir un magnifique sourire! Non mais… Ce fut à ce moment-là que je sortais de ma torpeur prête à protester mais le prof' me devança en concédant à la Miss qu'elle avait fait un très bon choix et il passa à un autre groupe…

La messe était dite (pour utiliser une expression courante…)

Non seulement elle se permet de m'écrire une lettre pour se présenter mais en plus, maintenant, elle s'impose comme partenaire de travail! Et l'étape suivante c'est quoi? S'asseoir à mes côtés et me suivre partout? Elle a un culot monstre cette fille…

Bref en fin d'heure, j'ai vite rangé mes affaires. Je suis sortie dès que la sonnerie a retenti. Je n'avais aucune envie de croiser Miss Perfection pour se mettre d'accord sur le travail, je l'aurais démonté sur place! Ni de croiser mon stupide double pour entendre ses reproches ou encore les fans de la Miss… De toute manière je vais proposer qu'on divise le travail en deux et qu'on fasse chacune notre partie… pas envie de me la taper en dehors des heures de cours! Quoique si elle vienne à la maison, je peux toujours la refiler à Kira… Il serait tellement heureux d'un tête-à-têteavec sa «charmante princesse»…

Si tu as des idées je suis prenante… En attendant on se voit demain à l'école, ma mère rassemble la troupe pour le souper. Embrasse Chiri pour moi si tu le vois.

A demain Chaton.

(Le 26 septembre 2006)

* * *

_Merci à Greg (chiri) et Kév' (chaton) pour l'inspiration des surnoms d'Asuran et Yzak. En toute amitié _


	5. Lettre 4: email de Lacus à Kira

Merci à Tidoo pour la correction

Merci à ceux qui lisent …

_**Lettre 4 : courriel de Lacus à Kira**_

« Bonsoir cher Kira,

J'espère que ta fin d'après-midi fut bonne…

Je profite du fait que tu m'as donné généreusement ton adresse e-mail pour t'écrire un petit mot bien sympathique.

Je suis heureuse de constater que nous sommes devenus amis, tous les deux. J'avoue au départ avoir cru que tu ne t'intéressais à moi uniquement parce que j'étais la nouvelle, l'attraction du début de l'année. Mais au final, tes intentions sont sincères et c'est le principal. Je te remercie sincèrement pour ton aide à trouver les classes et ta présence. Sans toi, je me serais perdue dans cette immense école ! Et surtout je me serais sentie bien seule… tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, en qui on peut avoir confiance. J'espère que nous seront amis très longtemps.

Dis-moi, accepterais-tu de me rendre un petit service ? Tu sais qu'en Français je travaille avec Cagalli. Seulement, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'aborder à la fin du cours. Pourrais-tu m'envoyer son e-mail ou bien son numéro de portable ? Comme cela, je pourrais la contacter et commencer le travail. D'après ce que les autres m'ont dit, elle est très bonne en langue romane et j'ai fait un très bon choix. J'espère pouvoir travailler chez moi ou chez vous avec elle. J'aime le contact direct et l'échange d'idées. Excuse ma demande osée….

Sinon, que faites-vous ce weekend ? Je ne suis pas en ville depuis longtemps et peut-être que toi et ta sœur accepteraient de passer un après-midi avec moi. Nous pourrions être tous les trois de très bons amis je pense. Et puis, j'ai besoin de guides pour m'y retrouver dans cette ville.

Réponds-moi vite ou demain à l'école.

Bonne soirée

Bisous

Lacus

PS : salue Cagalli pour moi s'il te plait »

(Le 26 septembre 2006)

*****************************************************************************************


End file.
